A Baby Changes Everything
by Greta Rules
Summary: When Gabriella finds out she's pregnant, she has to figure out how to tell her family and friends. Sort of songfic A Baby Changes Everything by Faith Hill TROYELLA! minor Zekepay HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


**A/N: Here's my contribution for the holiday season. It's not exactly a songfic, but the song 'A Baby Changes Everything' is used. I didn't use all of the lyrics because they don't fit right, so just used some of it. The song is by Faith Hill and if you haven't heard it, go listen to it! I have some more ideas to come so look out! :P Hope you enjoy! P.S. Happy Holidays and safe travels for everyone! *Greta Rules**

_A Baby Changes Everything_

Gabriella woke up. She thought to her self, "It was just a dream." A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. She was fine, until she looked over into her connected bathroom. That was all she needed to see to prove that it wasn't a dream.

A box with a white stick with the word 'Pregnant' on it. Her world came crashing down for the second time that day. It couldn't be true. She had only had sex once, and she didn't even remember it! Getting drunk at Chad's parties is something you should never do.

Gabriella thought how she was going to break the news to her mom. Her mom had waited many years after being married before giving birth to her only daughter; this could devastate her. Her perfect daughter was pregnant. That's when she broke. The tears came flooding down her face like a never ending rain.

_Teenage girl, much too young_

_Unprepared for what's to come_

_A baby changes everything_

After letting the tears come out she got herself back together. She started thinking, "What about my future?" She had big plans. Gabriella was going to graduate in the spring and go to Stanford, become a lawyer, and live her perfect life. This just put a bump in the road. "What about Troy?" What about him? He had plans too. His father always knew Gabriella would ruin his future. He was going to go to college, play basketball, and then decide from there. This would just add to all the pressure he had.

Troy. He needed to know about this. After all, he is the father. She couldn't leave him out of this. But how to tell him? Her boyfriend of over a year isn't just going to let her come up and say she's pregnant and walk away. She's going to have to talk to him.

_Not a ring_

_On her hand_

_All her dreams and all her plans_

_A baby changes everything_

_A baby changes everything_

Pulling an East High sweatshirt over her head she headed out the door to find Troy. Walking at a steady pace, Gabriella planned out what she was going to say.

Looking for Troy wasn't going to be the hardest thing to do. She went to his house first, the most likely spot for him to be. Once there she could hear the dribble of a basket ball, meaning one thing; Troy was playing basket ball and it was time to tell him.

Going through the gate she could see he was just practicing by himself, giving her a little bit more off her shoulder. After making a shoot Troy turned around and gave Gabriella a smile. She gave one back, but when he noticed that it wasn't as bright as her others he put the ball down and came over to her.

"Is something wrong Brie?" She could feel the pounding of her heart against her chest as she asked if they could go for a walk through the park, giving him the feeling that something was definitely wrong. Troy knew she wouldn't tell him here; he knew how his dad felt about her.

_The man she loves she's never touched_

_How will she keep his trust_

_A baby changes everything_

_A baby changes everything_

"Let's sit here," he suggested as he saw a bench. They sat down and Troy pulled her close, but Gabriella fought back and sat looking at him and held his hands. "You know you can tell me anything." He told her.

She let out a sigh, and opened her mouth to start speaking. But instead of words tears come flowing out again and she put her head against his shoulder. Gabriella tried to tell him while there, but the words came out in a mumble. Troy helped her up and looked in her eyes and she whispered, "I'm pregnant," while more tears came. He sat there dumbfounded.

_And she cries, oh she cries_

Troy sat there trying to comprehend what just happened. Feeling Gabriella shift in his arms he looked at her. "Hey, look at me," he told her. She looked up at him and Troy could see how red her eyes were from all her crying. "We're going to have to tell our parents about this, our friends too."

"I know," she started, "but how are we supposed to do that?" Troy wiped the tears that were still on her cheek.

"How about I call the gang and we'll tell our parents tonight? The sooner we tell them the sooner we get it over with," he said trying to convince her it would be easier that way. Gabriella laid her head back on his chest; Troy felt a soft nod in agreement and took out his phone and called everyone.

The couple made their way to the other side of the park to meet their friends. The group was already there when Troy and Gabriella got there.

"Hey man! What's up?" Chad asked. Troy and Gabriella just sat down in the grass, and their friends followed along.

"Something's wrong," Taylor pointed out. Only Sharpay seemed to have heard.

"No she's not! They would have already told us!" she argued

"You never know Shar," Zeke told his girlfriend.

A fight started to break out in the group with Troy and Gabriella sitting on the side of it. Ryan and Kelsi were holding Sharpay back from attacking Zeke and the rest were trying

to calm her down.

A few seconds after the fight had started Gabriella was sick of what was going on. "I'm pregnant," she said in a normal tone of voice, with only Troy and Taylor hearing.

"What? Are you serious?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded her head and started to cry. Troy held her in his arms with him and Taylor trying to comfort her.

_And she cries and she cries, oh she cries_

Everyone had forgotten about the fight going on, instead they were all around their friend. The only people that knew what was going on were Troy and Taylor.

"Gabi, what's wrong? We didn't mean to fight, it just kind of…happened. We're all sorry," Sharpay told her, feeling guilty about what had happened.

"What are you going to do? You're going to keep it right?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, I could never get rid of my own child." She replied, by now everyone had figured out what she was talking about.

"You're pregnant?" Jason asked quietly. Gabriella nodded her head in reply as the tears still fell.

"Dude! Nice job…" Chad said putting his hand to Troy for a high five, but when Sharpay gave him a glare he put his hand through his hair. "When did this happen?"

"Your party." Troy said. "We haven't told our parents yet, we just hope they understand." He grabbed Gabriella's hand and started stroking it.

"Don't worry everything will be okay," Kelsi told us.

Then Ryan stepped in, "And if not, you always have us," putting his arms around Kelsi and Sharpay sitting next to him.

"Thanks guys," she said, "That means a lot to me." Gabriella pulled them into a group hug and they all shared a laugh.

After a second, none other than Chad had to sneeze into the circle. Everyone groaned and got out of hug.

Sharpay started to freak out and was digging through her purse for hand sanitizer. "Chad, if I throw a stick, will you go away?"

"Maybe. It depends what type of stick. I'll go for a maple one, but never…hey!" he realized. Suddenly Chad got a goofy grin on his face. "Sharpay, you look like a million bucks today!" Sharpay smiled and started to smooth her skirt. "All green and wrinkly!"

That's when she lost it. "CHAD! YOU BETTER HOPE YOU LIVE AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Sharpay had her high heels in her hand was chasing after him, with Zeke and Ryan behind her.

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do with your face when the monkey wants his ass back?!" Chad shouted at her, getting her even more anger. This time Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason were running behind her too.

Gabriella moved so she was sitting in Troy's lap. They were sitting in the grass watching their friends run around like idiots. The two laughed each time Sharpay tried to jab the heel at Chad, and when Chad kept insulting her, making her want to hurt him even more.

Troy ran his hand through Gabriella's hair and whispered in her ear, "This baby is going to change everything." and kissed her on the forehead. She sat there with a smile on her face, looking at her friends and her boyfriend, knowing that it had already changed her life.

_My whole life has turned around_

_I was lost and now I'm found_

_A baby changes everything_

_A baby changes everything_

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviews appreciated! Dedicated to Wade, a whole year makes a difference, especially when your not there. Your advice was so small, but it made a big difference. We all miss you. *Greta Rules**


End file.
